The best of Severus Snape
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: What happens when Snape drinks caffein with candy? He becomes a sauve ladies man, asking one out to a midnight rendezvous, conjuring a rose for another. Classes will henceforth be held in the gardens, and Snape begins to foxtrot as a pre class warm up!


Oh well, I always wondered what Snape would be like if he was'nt his usual mean self...................well you know what I mean, don't you? If you don't just read on, and if you do, read on anyway!   
  
Disclaimer : no, I don't own anyone of the characters, except the one's that I've created and the plot ofcourse would be my idea.  
  
Chapter  
  
Snape paused in his correction, the red ink in the quill momentarily drying up. He gazed out of the window in his office, the sky was clear, and a gentle breeze was blowing. He longed to stretch his legs, and just stroll around the castle, but the bundle of parchment on his desk, cut his night dreaming short, pretty short. He scowled. He had to finish correcting the latest assignment of the fourth and fifth years. Not that they were in any hurry to get it back, but the next week he would be assigning more homework, and that would mean another bundle of parchments, and he could do without them adding to the existing one's.  
  
He needed a little caffein, if he had to get through the night. He got up and walked towards the decanter and poured himself a cup of black coffee. He drank it in one swift gulp. Banging the cup down, he turned to walk back to the table, when he caught sight of a colourful wrapper. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a candy, probably left behind by one of the students when they were serving one of their numerous detentions.  
  
He stared at it curiously, well it would'nt harm him if he popped just one, he was feeling a little down on sugar. It did taste quite good, had a nice strawberry flavour. Moving back to his table, he sat down and once again picked up his red quill.  
  
As he chewed through it, he read through the parchment, all of sudden beaming from ear to ear. His trademark scowl had been replaced. He smiled happily to himself and marked it with an A.  
  
Setting it aside, he raeched for the next one, and that too received an A..........  
  
The next morning, instead of just striding into the great hall with barely a nod at anyone, he almost skipped inside................  
  
" Hello Minerva" he shouted from across.  
  
" Oh hi there Poppy, I must say you're looking really hot............" he murmered in her ear seductively, while grinning wolfishly. Putting a finger beneath her chin he gazed into her eyes, while they turned wide with shock. " You and I must go on a rendezvous tonight, so that I can get to know you better.............." he trailed off, playing with a strand of her golden red hair which had escaped the pins. " Oh and leave your hair open" and with that he had hopped to the teacher's table.  
  
He looked at the food appreciatively, and began to tuck in, all the while grinning at everyone. Proffessor McGonagall who was seated next to him, leaned in and asked him a bit worriedly, " Severus are you allright?"  
  
He paused in the midst of his munching and looking up said heartily " I've never been more smashing. I must say that green is very becoming on you Minerva."  
  
Conjuring a red rose with a long stem, he gave it to her, with a gallant little bow. She looked very shocked, and then a tinge of pink suffused her cheeks, and she accepted the rose with a shy thankyou.  
  
" Anytime Darling" he said and winked at her.  
  
Just then he noticed the plum cake on the table. He grabbed it and cut himself a very unhealthy large slice, and proceeded to eat it, all the while murmering, " Mmmm, it's so tasty, why is'nt it on our table more often?"  
  
Glancing at all the student's dispersing, Proffessor McGonagall whispered " Aren't you getting late for class Severus?"  
  
" Oh yes, thankyou, I must be off now" saying he jumped up from the table. And then glanced at his robes, " Oh dear, they're black, black is such a dreary colour, I must make them more bright." With a wave of his wand he transformed them into turquoise blue, which actually made him look.....handsome. And he skipped of towards the dungeons.  
  
The students were whispering to themselves. It was never like Snape to be late. Just then the strains of the very famous hit " I'm 21 again" by three witches who called themselves ' The Winsome Threesome' began to penetrate the thick dungeon walls.  
  
The students looked around in surprise, but when Snape walked in, saying they were surprised was an understatement. They were flabbergasted!  
  
Snape did'nt walk in, he danced in! He was carrying what was equivalent to a jukebox on his shoulders, and was gyrating, swaying his hips, and shaking his head and shoulders to the tune. As he was matching his steps to the tune, one had to admit that he did have an excellent sense of rythmn.  
  
Looking up at the assembled class with alien expressions on their faces, he said in a booming voice which was painfully cheerfull, " Come on class, join me, you'll need a warm up before we begin the class." Saying so, he set the jukebox down on the table and began to bounce up and down in tune.  
  
The class still remained still casting him dubious glances.  
  
" Oh I see what the problem is" he said in a joyfull tone, when no one joined him. " The chairs and tables are obstructing you" and with a swish of his wand he vanished all the tables and chairs, leaving a vast empty space. The students looked around. The dungeon had never seemed so spacious before.  
  
Just then Snape mimicked the twanging of the guitar with his wand, and was down on the floor on his knees, banging his head about in tune. The students took one long look at Snape and then at each other, before joining him with wild cries.  
  
The way they figured it out, he was either stark raving mad, or else had a personality disorder of some sort. Either way, it was time to make hay while the sun shines, or in this case while Snape shined!  
  
After about thirty minutes of this sort of warm up, he switched of the music, telling the class jovially, " Tomorrow, the class will be held in the gardens, where the sun is shining, so that we can do some yoga and meditation." He beamed at the class, while they were too out of breath to reply. As they stood by their cauldrons once again, they registered that this was their best potions class in eons!  
  
Well how was it? The way I looked at it, Snape would always be an extreme, as if there was a middle way, he would sadly just be normal, and then he would'nt be such a source of entertainment for us. Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
